To love a mailpony
by SilentPony
Summary: Ditzy Doo cares deeply for her colleague mailpony. Is today the day she takes a chance?   Caramel/Ditzy Doo Derpy Hooves
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is pure shipping. But give it a shot; you might just like it.

Let me know if you want to see any situations occur as I continue the story.

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Ponies or any of the characters or places therein.

The sun barely bled through the curtains of the window and Ditzy groaned and rolled over away from the painful rays. Ditzy opened her eyes and blinked them a few times to clear away the drowsiness. She reached out with her hoof and looked at the clock next to the bed. The red-letters were blurry and she squinted hard to make them out. Did it say 5:30 or 6:30? She groaned and rolled out of bed.

Her job started at seven and she couldn't afford to be late again. Either she'd be there right on time or an hour early and she would get some sleep in the break-room. Being a mailpony required long hours and it made Ditzy depressed when she thought about the years she had put into the job. But to her knowledge, she wasn't good at much else. Ditzy made her way to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. She shivered slightly in the cold air of her room.

It was mid-winter in Ponyville; the coldest time of year. Most, if not all of her small town would still be asleep. Ponyville was a predominantly agricultural community, so winter-time was a lazy time. A time for family, friends and cuddling by fires with handsome colts. Ditzy's family lived all over Equestria and rarely visited. Her few friends were busy most of the time, if not out of town on a vacation. Ditzy had never been on one; a mailpony didn't make many bits. As for colts…Ditzy sighed sadly and turned the shower faucet off. She had a colt in mind, but she was too nervous. Too afraid of rejection. Besides she was Ditzy Doo, or Derpy Hooves when the mares thought she was out of ear-shot. She wasn't pretty in her opinion and she tended to forget things. The unicorn at the dress store put every mare in town to shame with her beauty, but Ditzy had never been anything special. Who would notice a wall-eyed pony like Ditzy in a crowd?

Ditzy quickly brushed her gold-yellow mane and dressed in her usual heavy clothing. As a mailpony, she was outside most of the day. She hated her job this time of year, but she needed the bits. She wore a heavy purple jacket, four heavy snowboots, a simple grey scarf and a hat to keep her ears warm. It was heavy and made flying more difficult, but it was better than freezing to death. Her clothes were worn and she knew before the year was over, she'd need to somehow get enough bits to afford new winter clothes. She glanced at the clock. Work started in fifteen minutes!...or an hour and fifteen minutes! Either way, she had to hurry. Ditzy dashed to her small kitchen and found two apples. She would have preferred a muffin or two, maybe even a cup of tea. But she was in a hurry. Ditzy dashed to her front door, took a deep breath to prepare against the cold, and opened it.

As expected the air was freezing and she instantly started to shiver. The wind blew swirls of fresh snow off the ground, giving Ponyville a desolate wasteland feel. Ditzy put one hoof in front of the other and powered through the snow flurries. It was too early to start flying; she would need all her strength to make her deliveries today. As she walked through town, Ditzy noticed the streets were empty and the sun was just beginning to bleed over the horizon. Carrot Top's vegetable market was closed and the blinds of her house were shut. For a moment Ditzy played with the idea of trotting to Sugar Cube Corner to see if either of the Cakes were up. Or, if luck was on her side, that hyper pink pony. Ditzy had treated herself to a box of muffins baked by the always happy pony several months ago. Although it had been a stretch for her budget, it was _so_ worth it. Just the thought of those apple, coffee, blueberry, strawberry or chocolate muffins made her mouth water and her stomach grumble. But the banana-nut had been her favorite.

Ditzy passed the Carousel Boutique and sighed. She had spent hours looked at the beautiful dresses in the window and wished one day she could afford one. Ditzy had started putting a few bits aside each week for just such a treat, but it would be a very long time. The wind rose again and Ditzy was knocked into a snow-pile. She lay there for a few heartbeats as her cold-numbed mind processed what had happened. Ditzy pushed herself to her feet and picked up the apples she had dropped. Freezing and covered in melting snow, Ditzy trudged on through the winter chill to her work.

The post-office was small, as befitting a town of Ponyville's size. Still it was as organized and up-to-date at the grand offices in Canterlot or Manehatten. Ditzy approached the building slowly, keeping her head down and wings pressed tightly to her body; anything to save some heat. The windows were dark and no smoke rose from the chimney in the roof. Ditzy approached the door with mounting dread and tried the door knob. It was locked.

"Oh…horseapples." Ditzy swore under her breath. It hadn't been 6:30 she had seen; it had been 5:30. Still, thankfully she always carried a spare key in her saddlebag…which Ditzy realized she had left on the counter in her kitchen. She had been in such a rush she had forgotten…oh, Celestia damn it.

"Double horseapples." She wasn't panicking but she was worried. It was below freezing and the only thing she could do was make the painfully long, lonely and cold journey back to her house. Ditzy shivered; the snow covering her had melted and drenched her to the bone. And the wind refused to give up and a fresh layer of snow was just beginning to fall. She could tell; it was going to be one of _those_ days.

Just as she was about to start walking, she heard a voice on the wind. Ditzy looked around, straining to keep her eyes focused on a blurry figure approaching through the storm.

As the figure drew closer, Ditzy's worries all but vanished and a small smile played on her lips. The colt before her was breathing hard, his breath freezing into wisps in the cold air. His mane was a mess; obviously he had just woken up. His fur was a mild brown to compliment his rich dark brown mane. Under his winter-coat Ditzy knew his flank bore three beautiful blue horseshoes. His name was Caramel, and he was Ditzy's closest friend. She could tell he had been galloping hard and carried something in a saddlebag. Had he sprinted all the way from Sweet Apple Acres?

The two had been working together at the mail office for almost two years now. True he was of the Apple clan and like them had a tendency to be fanatical about farming. But unlike the majority of the Apple family, Caramel hadn't been born with a green-hoof. He tried; sweet Celestia, Ditzy knew he was one of the hardest working ponies in all of Ponyville. It's just he was…forgetful. Like Ditzy herself, Caramel tended to lose things or misplace them. And like Ditzy he did it enough to warrant a reputation but never enough to be punished or yelled at. Nopony would dare say it, as the Apple family was as close and loving as any family in Equestia, but Caramel often said his cousins seemed glad he had a job outside the farm. So during the winter season and late fall he worked full time at the mail office as the front desk clerk.

To Ditzy he was a blessing from Celestia herself. The two had formed a natural bond and complimented each other perfectly. It seemed that every time Ditzy forgot something, Caramel would remember it and vice versa. It was a sixth sense, and one neither pony could explain. Their uncanny connection was part of the reason Ponyville was perfectly happy to let them be mailponies. Most mistakes were fixed within minutes, if not seconds. Ponyville wasn't that big anyway. The more level-headed ponies knew it wasn't a big deal if a letter got delivered to the wrong address. Every pony knew every other pony and on the extremely rare occasion Caramel and Ditzy both forgot the same thing, the parties involved fixed it with little to no inconvenience.

As a result of their work, Ditzy's annual evaluations were up and she had received a much needed raise last spring. It still wasn't a lot of bits, but it helped and Ditzy knew it was because of Caramel that she had it.

"Why…um...what are you doing here?" She asked after a moment, her voice shaking in the cold. She blinked her eyes and tried to stay focused on him. Her eyes had a tendency to wander and many ponies thought it a reflection of her intelligence. Sure Ditzy wasn't as bright as that librarian unicorn, but she had passed all her classes' solidly in school and was every bit as bright as the next pony. She just…forgot somethings sometimes. But for Caramel, by Celestia, she would try to focus.

"A' uh…a' woke up early ta' get a head start on work." He managed between gasping for air, "Ya' know it's only six in the morning, right?" He smiled gently at her bashful appearance, "Forgot ya' keys again, Ditz?" The grey Pegasus hung her head in mock shame and pleaded with her eyes for him to open the door. Caramel smiled and gladly unlocked the mail office.

Ditzy quickly made her way inside and made a b-line for the fireplace. It wasn't standard to have a fireplace in a mail office, but it was far enough away from the work to not be an issue. Together Ditzy and Caramel carried several logs to the fireplace in a pleasant silence.

"Oh, um a' also brought these." Caramel unhooked the saddlebag he carried and took out two large thermoses. Ditzy eyed the containers and shivered in the cold. A low rumbled echoed through the empty office and Ditzy glanced at an embarrassed Caramel. "a' guess a' forgot to bring anythin' ta' eat though."

"Apples!" Ditzy beamed happily and produced her two apples from the pockets of her coat. She knew there had been a reason for taking two instead of her usual one. Caramel and Ditzy chuckled nervously and tried to glance anywhere but at each other. The fire they had started was just beginning to catch but it would be awhile before the entire office was warm. Ditzy shivered as her wet clothing seeped into her bones. Caramel noticed.

"Ditz, ya'll is shivering. Were ya' outside that long?" His eyes were wide with concern. Ditzy blushed at this; he cared so much.

"Uh no. Not really." She managed through the blush on her cheeks, "I uh…I fell in the snow. I'm cold."

"Come on, let's get ya'll out of those wet clothes fer' you catch ya' death and get something warm in ya'." Caramel took a few steps and quickly turned around, his face blushing madly, "a' uh, didn't mean uh…_that_. A'…uh…oh hayseed." Ditzy was blushing madly and had to take several deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"I know what you meant." She said after a moment and took off her soaking wet coat. Next she took off her boots and scarf and laid them a few feet from the fire to dry. Caramel tried to keep his eyes off her tight flank and gulped as she involuntarily swayed her hips as she walked. Ditzy kept her head low to avoid Caramel seeing her blush as she approached him and sat carefully on the couch in front of the fire.

"So…" Ditzy said after an uncomfortable silence, "What did you bring?"

"a' um…oh right!" Caramel unscrewed the caps of the thermoses and set one on the ground next to Ditzy. The Pegasus nearly gasped in delight at the steam rising from inside and she could smell fresh chocolate.

"Hot chocolate" Caramel beamed with pride, "Made fresh n' everythin'."

"With…with peppermint?" She asked cautiously. It was her favorite drink but she didn't want to upset Caramel if he had forgotten. The smile he gave her sent her heart racing. How could a single pony be so…perfect?

"For ya' Ditz? Of course." He reached into his saddlebag one last time, "Aaaannnndddd" He produced a small bag of Cloudsdale brand marshmallows. No ponies but the Pegasus ponies knew how to make marshmallows right, and the best were made in Cloudsdale. Ditzy squealed in delight.

"You got Cloudsdale marshmallows? Just for me?" She asked. She had to look away to keep her eyes from tearing up. He was such a sweet colt.

"Well a' wasn't 'bout to give ya' the whole bag but ya' can have half if a' get one of them apples." He said with a playful grin. Ditzy scooted one of them over with her nose and smiled shyly.

"Really?" She asked after pouring herself a cup of the steaming drink and dropping a few marshmallows in, "All this just for one apple?"

"It wasn't just for a' apple." Caramel muttered under his breath. Ditzy blushed at this but chose to respond. The wind howled outside the office and Ditzy took a reflexive sip of her drink. It warmed her entire body and see sighed happily. Trust Caramel to make the pre-dawn hours bearable. Ditzy smiled a dreamy, cross-eyed smile and rested her head on one of the couch arms.

"Woke up mighty early there Ditz." Caramel took the empty cup from the Pegasus pony and set it on the floor, "Ya'll can have more when ya' get some sleep." His words were so soft, so comforting. A few moments passed and the warmth of the fire and Caramel's delicious peppermint hot chocolate took its toll on Ditzy's numbed, tired mind. She was asleep within seconds.

Let me know if you think this is worth continuing.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your kinds reviews!

0000000000

"Ditzy?" A soft voice whispered in her ear. The sleeping mare's ear twitched and she groaned and rolled over. Something warm was pressed against her and she embraced it. Somepony chuckled and repeated, "Hey Ditzy Doo, wake up."

The mailpony opened a single eye and a blurry figure before her slowly resolved into an older blue mare. This mare wore thick rimmed black glasses and her once jet-black mane had streaks of silver in it. It took a moment for Ditzy to realize she knew this pony; she _worked_ for this pony. Her second eye opened wide and Ditzy quickly sat up, gasping.

"Mrs. Stamp!" Ditzy squeaked, "I fell asleep. Am I late? I'm sorry! Please don't fire me!" the amused grin on the older pony's face told Ditzy she meant no such reprimand. Mrs. Stamp coughed into her hoof and pointed at the couch. Ditzy was aware of the warmth she had felt in her sleep was still pressed against her. A deep blush stung the mailpony's face and she slowly looked down to see Caramel curled up next to her. Ditzy's mouth fell open and she knew her eyes had done that _derpy_ thing.

"No, no-no-no-no-no." Ditzy quickly stood up, "Nothing….nothing happened I swear! He…I mean I…it was early… and no key…uh…hot chocolate?" The older pony chuckled at the stuttering Pegasus and shook her head.

"Relax, Ditzy Doo." She nodded towards the still burning fire, "It's only seven thirty. You still have time before you start your rounds. I do need Caramel up though. But you two do make a cute couple." Her boss walked away towards the back of the office,"Always wondered when you two would get together…"

Ditzy found herself blushing madly and gently tried to pull away from Caramel. Sadly she did not go unnoticed and Caramel's soft blue eyes flickered open. Ditzy's golden-amber eyes met his and she managed a shy smile.

"Ditzy?" Caramel whispered and smiled happily, "Is it time for work?"

"Mrs. Stamp needs you at the front desk." Ditzy said, and stood slowly, "I'll come with you." Caramel laid his head back on the couch for another moment. His glance found Ditzy's now dry winter clothes a few feet from the fire.

"ya'lls jacket is old." He whispered, "I need ta' get ya' a new one."

"…what?" Ditzy asked a bemused smile on her lips. Caramel quickly stood and sputtered.

"I uh, I gotta' go." He said quickly "work n' all." He trotted over to the door but stopped. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly, "I had a nice time this morning. We should do it again." Then he was gone; out of sight around the corner.

Ditzy found herself rooted to the floor. Caramel wanted to…_cuddle_ again. A burning blush kissed the grey pony's cheeks and she smiled a dopy, dreamy smile. Her eyes crossed and for the first time today she couldn't have cared less. Was it possible Caramel felt the same? Ditzy had met his cousin AppleJack at the Nightmare Night festival a few months back. The farm pony had been incredibly kind and understanding when Ditzy had mistaken a red drainage plug for an apple. After that Ditzy had been so embarrassed and ashamed she had gone straight home. But like every one of her problems that had been solved in the last two years, Caramel had been there. His kind voice had eventually gotten Ditzy out of her house and back to the festival. The two had danced all night; it was the first time Ditzy had ever slow-danced with anypony. It had been a night she would cherish her whole life.

But surely Caramel was just doing the neighborly thing, right? After all, the huge red stallion, Big Macintosh, had offered free hay rides to all the little fillies and colts in town. And Applejack had been so forgiving. Perhaps being kind and understanding simply ran in the Apple family. Ditzy found her mood darkened by this thought. If it was true Caramel's kindness was simply a result of his family values and not an attraction to her…Ditzy sighed and kicked the floor absently.

The grey mailpony took a deep breath to calm herself and followed her friend to the back rooms. When she walked in Caramel was listening to Mrs. Stamp list the day's activities even as he followed along with a clipboard. Ditzy walked up and sat next to Caramel. The two smiled bashfully at each other, and Ditzy found herself lost in his soft blue eyes.

"Ahem." Mrs. Stamp coughed again and smiled knowingly, "Settle down kids. The day is just starting." The two younger ponies blushed madly and made sure not to make any eye contact. Ditzy found it hard to breath. She could smell Caramel from where she sat; it was a mind-muddling blend of peppermint and apples. It certainly was intoxicating. All she could think about was Caramel and cuddling…and kissing…and…

Ditzy shook her head before the image could solidify in her mind. Mrs. Stamp finished her briefing and left to begin her daily activities. Caramel looked over at Ditzy and smiled shyly. He slowly placed a hoof on hers and suddenly the mailpony's eyes were drawn to the colt's sapphire eyes. The smile fell from the would-be farmer's face to be replaced with a serious, determined look. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Caramel saw the nervous look in Ditzy's eyes. The mailpony felt a horribly familiar headache; her eyes were beginning to go crossed.

"Ditzy I-"

"Hey!" Mrs. Stamp's face poked through the door, "Hop to it you two! Mail isn't going to deliver itself!" the two ponies broke apart in an instant. After a moment Ditzy looked up at Caramel.

"After work?" She whispered. He smiled at her.

"After work." He agreed. Ditzy smiled back and blushed. The two remained silent for a moment until Caramel remembered he had work to do.

"Right, so, Imma' go to the front desk." He handed the clipboard over to Ditzy, "Here ya' go. Looks like only three bags o' mail today. Should be done just after lunch."

At this Ditzy smiled gratefully. It was far too cold outside to spend all day delivering mail. Somepony needed to cuddle with her before the day was over, and she was determined to see it happen.

00000000000000

Once outside the mail office, all thoughts of Caramel froze in her mind. The cold bit into her and she shivered. Even with the gently warm clothing around her all she could think about was cuddling with Caramel and drinking hot chocolate. The mailpony was so caught up in her thoughts she almost flew directly into a leafless tree. A heartbeat before collision, Ditzy managed to fly just to the side and passed by un-harmed. She glanced at the delivery list wrapped around her leg and gently tilted her wings to one side, angling towards her destination. Her mind drifted back to the delicious hot chocolate Caramel had brought her. Ditzy smiled.

Ditzy flew through the chilled air of Ponyville with a noticeable _spring_ in her wings. The sun had warmed the town and the wind had finally ceased its howling. Many more of the ponies were awake and going about their daily duties. Ditzy waved happily to a few choice mares as she flew by.

Her first delivery took her to the House of Blues, the one-stop-shop music store and dance club of Ponyville. As expected, the store's owner, Vinyl Scratch, was having another heated debate with her on-again, off-again coltfriend NoteWorthy. The two fought all the time and had break-ups every other week, but no pony was foolish enough to believe they wouldn't be together again before too long. For as much as the two seemed to hate one another, they loved all the harder. Ditzy had seen them a few times in the town, apparently on dates, and she had to admit, they were a beautiful couple. As Ditzy slowly opened the door she heard the tail end of their daily argument.

"…elling you, a piano-duel night is just what this town needs!" NoteWorthy snapped.

"Sure, a bunch of stuffy square ponies playing square pieces everpony has heard a thousand times." Vinyl countered, "We need to energize this town, not put it to sleep. I'll just spin my beats like always."

"Ponies get tired of heavy base, you know?" NoteWorthy sighed and turned to the front door, "Oh hey, Ditz. Got something?" Vinyl shoved the jazz pony out of the way.

"Ditzy! Yo, my main pony!" She said happily, "Come here and tell this square pony that Ponyville needs more beat in its veins!"

"I…uh…" Ditzy felt the headache she knew meant her eyes were beginning to look silly.

"Ditzy is a classy pony." NoteWorthy stood proudly next to the mailpony, "She understands the need for classic and _established_ music."

"Excuse me?" Vinyl narrowed her eyes, "Did you just call my turn-table trash?"

"…letter?" Ditzy squeaked as the two ponies faced off, NoteWorthy slightly taller.

"I'm getting sick of you belittling me, Notes!"

"And I'm sick of your damn techno noise! How many different ways can you have a baseline for Celestia's sake?"

"Please…uh…mail…" Ditzy backed away slowly. She could almost picture steam rising from the two ponies.

"Better than a Celestia damn piano! Oh, you're playing an A-minor. Oh, you're playing a G-Sharp. Oh, another A-minor! Oh, how fascinating!" Vinyl's voice took on posh, mocking tone as she held a hoof to her head. The two music ponies looked close to open combat. Ditzy placed the single letter on the counter.

"I'll…um…I'll just leave this here." Ditzy dared not make a sound as she crept from the shop. Once outside, she let out a breath she had not known she was holding. _One down_.

Ditzy studied the list wrapped around her leg. Her next stop to her to…Oh, Ditzy smiled. Her next stop was a close friend of hers; Tree Sap, owner of Ponyville's only Waffle House. Ditzy flapped her wings and took to the sky, arrowing towards the familiar and popular shop.

It may have been late morning, but there were still plenty of ponies in the diner-style restaurant. Everypony knew that Sugar Cube Corner was the best bakery in town, but it was the Maple Stack Waffle House that ponies came to for a full breakfast. It was as popular as any restaurant in town. More so even. Weekend mornings, a pony either had to have reservations or, as Ditzy's luck had it, had gone to school with the owner. Some ponies were just lucky.

Ditzy pushed open the door and was immediately assaulted by the mouth watering aroma of fresh waffles, pancakes, fresh fruit and powdered sugar. As expected, Ditzy's friend Tree Sap was at the hostess' counter. Her blue eyes immediately brightened up as Ditzy walked in.

"Ditzy!" Tree sap smiled, "Hey!"

"Hi Sap." Ditzy reached into her mailbag and instantly found the letter for her friend. Ditzy tried to hide the bashful smile from Tree Sap, but the emerald-green pony raised an eyebrow at the mailpony's actions. There were three things in all of Equestria that Tree Sap knew perfectly. The first was maple syrup with cinnamon; something that even ponies in Canterlot or Manedrid placed orders for. The second was Grandpa Oak's pumpkin waffle recipe; a secret Tree Sap would only pass on to her own fillies, whenever she had them. The third was when Ditzy Doo was excited about something…or somepony in particular.

"Well, you're in a bright mood this morning." She held a hoof to her chin as she thought, "Muffins?"

"No."

"Hmmm…WonderBolts coming to town?"

"Nope."

"RainDrops coming home early from her honeymoon?"

"Hope not."

"Then…Caramel." At this Ditzy looked at the floor, smiling. Tree Sap dropped her hoof and her mouth opened like a beached fish, "No…"

"It…it was just a cuddle." Ditzy mumbled at length. Tree Sap almost squealed, but kept her cool in front of her customers.

"A cuddle?" Tree Sap leaned closer, whispering, "You _cuddled_ with Caramel?" Ditzy gave her a toothy, cross-eyed smile.

"Maybe." She said coyly. Tree Sap sat back and sighed.

"Oh Ditz, that's great!" She said, "This is what you've wanted for what, years now?" Ditzy could only nod her head, too giddy to answer. She _had_ cuddled with Caramel. The reality of the situation was just really beginning to seep it. Tree Sap saw the look in her friend's eyes and smiled.

"Okay, okay I get it." She said. Another pony opened the door and glanced at Tree Sap, "Oh, gotta' go Ditz. Work. On your bike, mailpony." She greeted her customer and directed him to an empty booth. Before Ditzy left, Tree Sap called out.

"You. Me. Waffles at my house." She narrowed her eyes in a mock threat, "I want details girl." Ditzy nodded happily and left. Tree Sap sat back in her chair and smiled, "about time girl…about time…"

00000000000

Ditzy landed gracefully on the snow covered front step of her next destination. The Carousel Boutique. Ditzy puzzled slightly; what could a high-class fashion unicorn possibly need delivered? Fabrics? Dyes? Ditzy shifted her weight from side to side, testing the weight of the mailbags. Nothing too heavy. No real packages. To be fair, Ditzy had not seen the letter for Ms. Rarity yet, but her check-list said one letter for the Carousel Boutique.

Ditzy hesitated before knocking. Ms. Rarity was the most gorgeous pony in all of Ponyville. Ditzy, Tree Sap and the rest of the mares had just accepted this as the natural order of things. Somepony had to be on top. It wasn't really a problem though. No colt would be caught dead giving Ms. Rarity an once-over. The colts claimed it was because Ms. Rarity was too classy for such things, but Ditzy knew better. Every mare knew better.

"Cooommiiinnngggg!" The sing-song voice called from inside. The door opened a heartbeat later.

"Oh, why hello Ms. Doo. Love the scarf; so cute." The fashion unicorn, Rarity, nodded her head respectfully, "How may I help you today?"

"Mail!" Ditzy chirped happily.

"Oh, how wonderful." Ditzy opened her saddlebag and quickly peered inside. She shifted through the letters. Carrot Top, High Glide, Daisy Bright, Fluttershy, Kettle Corn, Crème Brulee…Ditzy kept shifting through the mail, well aware Ms. Rarity was watching her intently. She had spent very little time with the fashion Rarity. Ditzy envied the ponies in town who could afford her breath-taking dresses. The mailpony had seen the dresses Ms. Rarity and her friends had worn to last year's Grand Galloping Gala and Ditzy knew she was jealous of their beauty. Would that she could afford one someday…

"One sec." Ditzy quickly glanced up and opened her second saddlebag. Celestia damn it, where was that letter? Ditzy grew more nervous as her search kept turning up empty. A letter for the Mayor, two for the Apple Farm, a parcel for the quill store, and a postcard to Rose Garden from her sister Lily…where was the letter for Rarity? Ditzy glanced up at the cheerful, yet expecting smile of the fashion pony.

"I'm so sorry miss. I think I-"

"Ditzy!" the voice came over the wind and both ponies searched for the source. Ditzy saw him first; Caramel came galloping out of the snowstorm, a saddlebag over his shoulder. He was running hard and Ditzy could see he cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"Hey Ditz." Caramel looked at Rarity and Ditzy felt a spike of jealousy. His gaze lingered on the alabaster unicorn for far too long for Ditzy's liking, "Oh hello Rarity."

"Good afternoon Caramel. I do hope you are staying warm." The unicorn glanced at Ditzy, raising an eyebrow as her feminine intuition picked up on the mailpony's jealousy.

"I'm trying." He looked back at his friend, "Hey Ditz, ya'll forgot this back at the office." He un-slung the bag he carried and gently put it around her neck. Ditzy shivered as his warm breath ghosted over her fur. Again Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Caramel." Ditzy said softly, "making you run all the way out here."

"twernt' nothin'." Caramel said dismissively, "I was gonna' go out anyway." He hesitated, "Hey, listen Ditz, what say I take one of those bag o' mail and deliver it for ya'?"

"I…I _can_ do this." Ditzy narrowed her eyes at him.

"No no, nothin' like that." He scratched his head with his hoof, "Just that I was gonna' stop at Sugar Cube Corner and pick up a box of mixed muffins." At this, Ditzy's mouth began to water.

"Why?" was all she could manage.

"Well…if ya'll finish early…and only if ya'll wants," Caramel coughed into his hoof, "I thought maybe we could eat 'em together…n' watch a movie or somthin'" Ditzy felt her face blushing and all of the sudden, the cold wind was forgotten. Ditzy's body felt like it was on fire and she looked down at the ground, sure her face had turned bright red.

"I…I'd like that. A lot." Ditzy's voice was almost lost on the wind, but both Caramel and Rarity heard it. The would-be farmer pony's face brightened up, but Rarity's face was curiously blank. She was studying the two ponies intently.

"Great! Here, give me one o' those bags and I'll do the rounds on ma' way to Sugar Cube Corner." Ditzy smiled at him as she gave him one of her mailbags. "See ya' after work."

Caramel turned and began trotting through the snow. The wind blew his mane around and right then, Ditzy saw a hero-pony braving a cold tundra, daring to save a damsel; not a simple mailpony in the dead of winter.

"Get banana-nut muffins!" Ditzy called after him, "I love those!"

"I'll get _extra_ banana-nut then!" Caramel yelled back and took off in a faster trot back towards Ponyville proper. Ditzy sighed happily.

Rarity glanced at Ditzy's dreamy but straight-eyed expression. She had never seen the clumsy mailpony try so hard to look…Rarity dared not use the word _normal_, as Ditzy was as kind and friendly as any pony. She decided on focused. Ditzy was trying to look focused. The fashion unicorn followed her glance and saw Caramel trotting happily towards Sugar Cube Corner. She glanced at Ditzy and waved a hoof in front of her eyes. No response. Again Rarity followed Ditzy's dream-filled eyes to see Caramel just visible in the distance.

All the pieces fell into place and a massive light exploded in Rarity's mind. She gasped in something halfway between delight and fear and took Ditzy by the hoof. The spell was broken and Ditzy looked at her.

"What a-" she was cut off by Rarity dragging her into the Boutique.

"Come in out of the cold, dear." Rarity chided gently, "What do you think you are doing letting the wind mess up your mane?"

"I uh….what?"

"Hush now." Rarity put a hoof on Ditzy's lips to silence her, "Now where to begin…" The unicorn thought for a moment and smiled brightly, "Ah, first we have to get you out of these dreadful clothes. Come now, off." Rarity made a face as she lifted Ditzy's hat and scarf with her magic, "Oh my, where did you get this scarf?"

"But…but you said it was cute." Ditzy said sadly. Rarity lifted her face with her hoof and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh sweetie, it is very cute on you." She tossed the item into a laundry basket, "But we don't want cute, we want _gorgeous_! Oh, we'll do your mane, polish those hooves, and get you in a new outfit. Eeeeeiiiii! Caramel won't know what hit him!"

"C…Caramel?"

"Well of course dear. We need you looking your best if you have a big date tonight." Rarity seemed to be on cloud nine, completely oblivious to the mailpony's embarrassment, "Now should we put your mane up or down?"

"uh…"

"Oh sweetie, you're right; down. The cold will simply destroy it if we put it up." Rarity summoned a comb from a nearby desk, "Now hold still."

"Um, Rarity? What ya'll doin'?" A pleasant accented pony asked, walking up to the bewildered mailpony and fashion unicorn. Ditzy glanced over; it was Applejack. The farmpony's mane was lined with hair-curls and she looked very uncomfortable with them. She kept scratching at them with her hoof.

"Stop touching, Applejack. You will ruin your mane…_again_." Rarity narrowed her eyes at the farmer for a single heartbeat. There was almost a spark of lightning as the farmer and fashionista faced off until Applejack relented. Rarity then turned her attentions back to the mailpony. "Now where were we?"

"Ya'll were 'bout to explain why you have poor Ditzy here in a tizzy." Applejack offered a sympathetic smile to the mailpony. Applejack knew how aggressive Rarity was in the field of beauty.

"If you must know Applejack, our dear Ditzy here has feelings for Caramel." Rarity used her magic to pull her comb through Ditzy's hair, "My word, what do you use for conditioner, Ditzy? Rocks?"

"Go easy on the poor girl." Applejack cut in, noticing Ditzy's downcast look. Ditzy smiled at the farmer, and Applejack took that as a sign to continue, "Is it true? Ya'll gotta' thing for cousin Caramel?" The blush on Ditzy's face answered better than words ever colud. Applejack smiled softly, "It's okay sugarcube."

"I'm not- owwww, gently." Ditzy squeaked as Rarity found another knot in her mane, "What if he doesn't feel the same way? He never said so…technically."

"Ya'll kidding me, right?" Applejack laughed, "Trust me, ya'll is the only thing Caramel is ever wanting to talk about." At this Ditzy stared blankly at the farmpony.

"What?"

"Sure as shoot!" Applejack said, "I've been houndin' him for over a year to say somethin' to ya'. Why he even woke up before dawn to make some hot chocolate for ya'."

"He said he wanted to get a head start on work." Ditzy replied and the words sounded hollow even to her. Applejack and Rarity gave her the same, eyes half closed look.

"Ditzy Doo, please." Rarity turned her attention back to her tasks.

"Ya'll honestly believe Caramel would get up before dawn to get to work?" Applejack smiled a knowing smile.

"When you put it like that…" Ditzy looked away, blushing. Applejack laughed.

"Ya' know Big Macintosh says Caramel's been saving bits to take ya' on a real fancy date."

"Ooohhh Ditzy Doo, you minx you." Rarity chuckled as the mailpony looked down, her face bright red and a goofy smile on her lips. She mumbled something under her breath.

"Pardon?" Applejack leaned closer.

"I said I don't need a fancy date." Ditzy looked up and the other ponies were surprised to see unshed tears brimming in her eyes. "I'd say yes no matter what."

"And _that_, Applejack, is why I dragged this pony out of the cold." Rarity said firmly, "I shan't be allowing her on a magical, romantic date without looking her absolute best! If not for Caramel's sake, then for Ditzy herself. She deserves to look and feel stunning." Rarity turned to the mailpony, "Now come on, let me get your measurements so I can work start working on your dress while you soak this mane in hot water. I have the perfect shampoo for you in the back. It will get these knots out of it." She summoned a measuring tape from a desk and a pair of slender glasses from her table. Rarity's face took a much more serious demeanor, "Now hold still."

"Miss Rarity?" Ditzy whispered, her heart beating increasingly faster.

"Please Darling, just Rarity." The Unicorn pony said as she jumped from one side of the mailpony to the other, all the while using her magic to control the measuring tape and a pen and paper to write her measurements down on.

"Well…Rarity…" Ditzy took a step back from the unicorn and looked down at the floor. "I…I really can't afford one of your dresses." The mailpony glanced up at the fashion unicorn, expecting the worst. She expected being yelled at or a simple angry glare until she left. Instead Rarity looked shocked. The unicorn stared blankly at the Pegasus for an uncomfortably long time.

"…afford?" Rarity whispered the words and blinked a few times, "Oh dear…afford darling?" Ditzy backed away from the unicorn, expecting the worst. The earth pony, Applejack put a hoof to Rarity's shoulder. The fashion unicorn looked ready to hyperventilate.

"Ya'll don't know Rarity, do ya'?" Applejack laughed at her friend's reactions. Ditzy shook her head and whispered a 'no'.

"Sweetie, darling…" Rarity looked straight into the mailpony's eyes, "Ditzy, I would never let monetary gains stand in the way of true love..." The fashion unicorn's eyes were filled with stars and she sighed. "Oh…so romantic…"

"What Rarity is trying to say is that ya'll don't owe a thing." Applejack clarified to the cross-eyed mare, "She's doin' this to help ya', not for the bits." At this, the mailpony was speechless. She glanced first at Rarity, then Applejack, then back to Rarity. Tears of joy were in Ditzy's eyes.

"I-" Rarity held up a hoof to silence her. Ditzy could see joy and delighted sympathy on the unicorn's face.

"Please dear, if you start crying, I will too." She chuckled, "Oh Applejack, look at her face. Pure joy and excitement. You asked me why I'm helping her; looking at dear Ditzy now I realize I had no right to _not_ help her. "

"That's mighty fine of ya' Rarity." Applejack said and the unicorn beamed from the praise, "Ya'll got one problem I recon'"

"Oh?" Rarity raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked.

"Ya'll said ya wanted to make Ditzy here a new dress."

"…forgive me Applejack, but I'm not following."

"For Pete's sake Rarity, its ten degrees out today!" Applejack pointed at the snow flurries outside, "Ya'll aint serious gonna' be sending this poor mare out there in a _skirt_?" as if to underline her point, the winter winds howled. The unicorn turned to the snow and thought for a moment.

"You may be right…" She allowed and then smiled brightly, stars in her eyes, "A coat then! A winter coat that screams style, class" She smiled kindly at Ditzy, "And heartfelt kindness." Before Ditzy could respond, Rarity summoned the mailpony's old winter coat from where it lay. The unicorn held up the coat to Ditzy's stone grey fur and scrunched her eyebrows. After a moment, Rarity brightened up.

"Ideeeeaaaaa!" She practically sung and again used her magic to bring over rolls of purple fabric, "The royal purple looks great on you dear, so we'll stick with that. But what you really need is gold trim. And a jewel…amethyst? No, that'd be too much purple…A ruby? No, too similar…hmmm…diamond? " Ditzy tried to speak but Rarity held up a hoof, "Please, don't interrupt. I'm _planning_."

"Please." Ditzy said, drawing the attention of both Rarity and Applejack who had wandered off with a copy of AppleBuck Pro Magazine, "I really need to finish my rounds." Ditzy nodded at the two saddlebags of mail by the door, "I can't be…negligent."

"Not a problem." Rarity winked slyly and walked over to a window. The look in her eyes told Ditzy the unicorn had not only thought of this problem, but had also solved it. Rarity used her magic to slightly ajar a window to her backyard. She coughed into her hoof once, took a deep breath, and "Oh what ever shall we do? Who could possibly be brave enough to deliver all these letters in a single afternoon? Oh, woe is us! Society as we know it is doomed!" Silence descended upon the boutique and Ditzy glanced around, expecting…something. Anything.

"Why did yo-"

"Just wait." Rarity said softly and counted, "Three…two…one…" The back door exploded open in a rush of snow, energy and little hooves in snow boots.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER PACKAGE DELIVERY!" the words echoed loudly and Ditzy stared dumbfounded at three balls of fluff with hooves and three pairs of wide eyes, studying her, Rarity and Applejack intently.

"No matter how far!" A Pegasus filly proclaimed

"No matter how dangerous!" The filly had an accent similar to Applejack's and Caramel's.

"We'll cross every river!" It was the Pegasus again.

"Climb every mountain!" The mini-Applejack proclaimed.

"Fight any dragon!" the Pegasus filly shadow-kicked an imaginary foe and stood proudly triumphant.

"We…uh…deliver packages…?" The last crusader, a unicorn the same shade as Rarity, looked disappointed at her part in the chant.

"Hold your horses, little ones." Applejack said calmly as she approached, "Aint no dragon fighting on my watch." The Pegasus and earth-pony groaned, but the unicorn seemed relieved.

"Now girls, Ditzy Doo here is going to be busy for the rest of the day." Rarity looked upon the three with an eagle's eye, appraising them, "Just deliver the mail in those bags to their respected owners. Do it correctly, and do it quickly…and I'll pick up a-" Rarity shivered as she strained the words, "A triple-decker-doublechocolate-gummy-vanilla-swirl-peanutbuttercup-icecream-super-cake from Pinky Pie." The three fillies gasped in absolute delight, "But _only_ if you do a good job." At this, the Cutie Mark Crusader's saluted smartly.

"You heard her girls!" the unicorn took charge, "Hop to it!" the two other fillies fell into lock-step march behind the unicorn filly and marched out the front door, dragging the mailbags with them. "Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four…"

"Are…are you sure about this?" Ditzy asked. Truth be told she didn't mind not going out into the cold again, but still…it was her job.

"Trust us." Applejack said, "Those three fillies are a handful, but they'll get 'er done." Rarity turned back to Ditzy, measuring tape, fabric, scissors and pins hovering around her.

"Now, where were we?"

000000000000000

R&R if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya'll can't be serious." Applejack shook her head in amused disbelief. Ditzy shrugged.

"It was very sweet of him." Ditzy replied with bright smile. Applejack kept shaking her head and chuckled slightly. Just then, Rarity strode into the room, a bowl of green mud hovering just above her head.

"It twas way more than just sweet!" Applejack began, "Why-"

"What was sweet of who?" Rarity asked as her magic lowered the bowl to a table. Ditzy looked at mold-colored green muck and glanced nervously back at Applejack.

"So'kay sugarcube." The farmpony replied gently, "It helps with ya' com-plex-tion." She strained the word then turned to the fashion unicorn, "Ditzy here was tellin' me 'bout last year's Winter Wrap-up. Remember?"

"Hmmm…" Rarity held a hoof to her chin, "Vaguely. Something about houses…a bird perhaps?"

"Not those froufrou bird nests ya'll _didn't_ make. 'Bout Ditzy here." Applejack looked at the slightly embarrassed Pegasus, "Apparently she flew the wrong way to find the birds what went north for winter."

"Oh my!" Rarity put a hoof to Ditzy's shoulder, "its okay dear. That wasn't a very good Wrap-up for any of us."

"But that's not all." Applejack smirked.

"Oh?" Rarity glanced expectantly at Ditzy. The Pegasus blushed and looked down, "Well…?"

"Um…well…Caramel brought me…dinner that night…" Ditzy mumbled the last words, looking anywhere but at Rarity. The unicorn's smile was dazzling.

"He brought you dinner?" Rarity beamed, "As in paid for himself and delivered directly to your doorstep?"

"Tell her the rest?" Applejack nudged the blushing Pegasus.

"There's more?" Rarity smiled incredulously. Ditzy walked over to her discarded old winter coat. She reached into one of the pockets. Rarity tried to glance over the mailpony's shoulder but saw nothing. Ditzy walked back over, cradling something in her hoof tenderly. Rarity raised an eyebrow as the mailpony held the item out.

"...A compass?" Rarity asked and turned back towards Applejack.

"Not just any compass." Ditzy turned the object over and Rarity read the inscription carved in the bottom.

"Johnathan Appleseed?" Rarity looked back at the farmer pony; she was sure she had heard the name before. Applejack nodded and Rarity could tell her friend was deeply moved.

"Old Grandpa Appleseed." She smiled wistfully, "He fought at ColverField during the war all those years ago."

"This was his military compass." Ditzy cradled the item close to her, "It's an Apple heirloom. Caramel's grandpa gave it to him when he was just a little colt."

"And he gave it to you…" Rarity wiped a tear of joy from her eye, "oh that's so romantic. I may have misjudged the Apple family colts." She turned to her friend, "Applejack, do you know if Big Macintosh is seeing anyone?"

"Settle down there." Applejack said kindly but firmly, "ya'll aint goin' be lassoing ma' brother."

"I believe that is a choice best left to him, is it not?" Rarity countered with a rueful smile. Applejack narrowed her eyes in a manner that clearly said _don't you dare_. Rarity raised a single eyebrow in response; _challenge accepted_.

Ditzy Doo had her eyes on the item in her hoof, blissfully oblivious to the silent war of mares being waged just ahead of her. She traced a hoof over the drab-green metal casing of the compass. It was dented and scratched; obviously it had been through a tough existence. Here the case was dented, most likely from being dropped; there at the latch the paint had long since worn away from use. Ditzy had seen it in Caramel's room back at Sweet Apple Aches. Her friend rented a house from the Apples, half-way between Ponyville and the farm proper. She had spent many nights there, usually on Fridays as a pre-weekend celebration. Movies, pizza and anecdotes were the staples of these sleepovers. Caramel had a delightful imagination and was a gifted speaker once he got over his shyness. Ditzy had often joked he had missed his calling as an official Royal Orator.

She had so many happy memories of those nights. Some nights Tree Sap, RainDrops or Lemon Marmalade would be there; these days were the most exciting to be sure, usually ending with one or more ponies getting drunk off of punch-shooters. They watched bad sci-fi or action movies, and sometimes Lemon, RainDrops and Ditzy would out-vote the single colt and watch sappy romance movies. Caramel never complained. He was stoic that way, and every willing to relent a little if it made his friends happy.

But Ditzy cherished the times it had just been her and Caramel. Nothing romantic had ever _really_ happened. A little hoof-holding here and there, and once or twice Ditzy had clutched her friend in fear when watching a horror movie; movies Ditzy had hoof-picked herself for just such events. Moreover those days had been intimate. She had seen the pony under the surface, heard the story of how Caramel had gotten his cutie mark. Ditzy had told her own tales, including the accident at the weather factory in CloudsDale she had averted and the subsequent cutie mark that followed. Caramel had shared so much with her; more than he had ever shared with any other pony.

"…I think I love him…" Ditzy whispered and looked up. Rarity and Applejack were face to face, the farmer's eyes so narrowed they were practically closed and the unicorn's eyebrow so arched her head was practically sideways. Instantly both broke apart and glanced at the mailpony.

"What was that sugarcube?"

"I said I love Caramel." Ditzy held the compass close to her. Her voice was firmer this time; the initial hesitancy of the revelation was gone. Now she was a determined mare with a goal; get her colt.

"Well of course you do dear." Rarity put a hoof to Ditzy's shoulder, "I saw it in your eyes the moment Caramel came running. That is why I, Rarity Unicorn, am going to make you a-" Rarity's eyes widened in shock, "Oh sweet Celestia, I haven't finished your coat! Oh my gosh, there is not much time!" Rarity ran from the room, her magic trailing supplies behind her. Applejack and Ditzy watched her go.

"She can be a might…intense." Applejack offered to the cross-eyed pony, but then the farm pony's face grew serious, "But is ya'll sure Sugarcube? I aint sayin' Caramel aint a good colt. He sure as hay is; as good as any Apple ever was. I just wanna' make sure ya'll are sure. I've had my fair share of crushes ya know."

"It's not a crush." Ditzy said, "Not anymore at least. Maybe it was…in the beginning. But now…"

"Ya heart goes pitty-patt and ya breath catches in ya chest." Applejack looked in the distance, not really seeing anything but remembering, "ya face flushes and ya'll can't think of anything but him. Ya want to be near him; ya don't care what ya do, ya just want to be close. His arms around you; his warmth…his essence." She blinked her eyes and the memories faded, "That what it feels like Sugar?"

Ditzy stared at the farmer with a blank expression on her face. That was it exactly; word for word. When Caramel smiled her heart skipped a beat. When he spoke she hung on every word, even if it was just mindless daily observations. When he was near her he radiated heat in an aura of comfort. Just being near him was amazing. She squeaked out a "yes."

Then a dark thought entered Ditzy's mind, like a sudden spring storm. What if Caramel didn't feel the same? Sure Applejack had said he cared about her, even so far as to save up bits. But did he care as deeply for Ditzy as she did for him? Was he just looking for a mare to mount? What if-

"Hold it right there!" Applejack interrupted her thoughts, "a' see what ya'll doin."

"What?" was the whispered reply.

"Ya'll are second guessin ya' self." She stamped down firmly, causing Ditzy to flinch, "A' aint gonna' stand for it! Ya'll are the only pony outside the Apple family to have a' heirloom of Grampy Appleseed. That aitn nothin'. I rememb'r what Big Macintosh said when Caramel told us he gave you Granpy's compass."

"Was he mad?" Ditzy asked. She was almost cowering from the farmer. Had she been there, Fluttershy would have strained to hear the meek question.

"Mad? Big Macintosh?" Applejack scoffed, "Why he's nothin' but a big softy at heart. But he did ask if Caramel knew how serious that was. Caramel stood his ground, looked Big Mac square in the eye and said 'I knows and I'd do it again. She means that much to me.'"

"He said that?" Ditzy brightened up at this.

"Sure as hay did. I was so proud o' him. Stood up tall'r than a Clydesdale." Applejack said with a bright smile, "Trust me Ditzy, an Apple's heirloom is a sacred thing. We all got one." She tipped her hat to emphasize the point, "If Caramel gave ya his, it means he's in this for real. He aint foolin and he aint lookin for a quick buck. Why" Applejack laughed, "the only thing more sacred than an Apple's heirloom is Granny Smith's secret apple-pie recipe. And aint no Apple be sharin' that."

"…two sticks of butter. Dash of salt." Ditzy said awkwardly and scratched her head with her hoof. Applejack stared at her in shock for a long moment.

"Gol darn it, Caramel…" Applejack hissed under her breath. A moment passed and Ditzy started to laugh. Applejack soon joined in and she embraced Ditzy like a sister. Ditzy continued to laugh long after Applejack let go.

"He done picked right in ya, Ditzy." She placed a leg around the mailpony's neck and pulled her close, "He picked right…" The mailpony beamed with pride and her heart swelled.

Just then Rarity pranced in, her magic holding something aloft. Both ponies looked at her and Ditzy gasped, her hoof coming to her mouth.

"…Is that…" She whispered but her voice was lost.

"Woo nelly, it sure is a beaut." Applejack whistled, "look at that thang!"

"Ditzy Doo, may I present to you your new winter coat!" Rarity proclaimed.

"…mine?"

0000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry it's so short. Working on the last parts of what could be the final chapter. Just wanted to let you readers know I'm still invested in this story. _


	4. Chapter 4

Caramel paced back and forth in SugarCube Corner, his mind racing. He felt foolish; out of his element. He wasn't a mare's stallion. He was Caramel, the Apple farmer who couldn't farm. He had never been on a date in his life. What had he been thinking asking Ditzy Doo out? He had been so caught up in the moment. So enthralled with her golden-amber eyes. He had just blurted it out; he had stumbled over the words of course, but he had never thought them out.

He had spent so much time around Ditzy that this sudden shyness seemed ridiculous. Caramel glanced out the frosted window of SugarCube Corner. The winter flurries had calmed down as the afternoon sun rose. A few ponies were out and about. Caramel saw LumberJack and his son LumberJimmy pulling carts full of fresh wood planks. His cousin, Big Macintosh, was having a new barn built on Sweet Apple Acres for next season's harvest. If the spring planting went well, and Caramel kept his nose out of it, then it would be the largest harvest in the farm's history. Caramel was suddenly very glad for his job at the mail office. He was sure Big Macintosh would ask him to help build the barn, and he was sure he'd mess something up. It was his lot in life. His burden so to speak. The only other pony who understood, who shared his forgetful nature was Ditzy Doo. She was an angel; so sweet, so caring and forgiving. Caramel had lost count of the errors in shipping reports or mail filing he had made that Ditzy had been so eager to help fix. She was everything he would ever want in a mare.

When Ditzy had been so upset at Nightmare Night, it was as if Caramel had a Celestia-given purpose. He had not rested until his friend was back at the party, enjoying herself. The two had been completely unaware that Princess Luna had ever showed up. They had just danced. It had almost been magical. He had wanted to kiss her that day, but he had lost his nerve.

Something suddenly caught Caramel's eye. Three fillies were running back and forth, going it seemed to random houses. Caramel squinted; he knew those fillies. Well at least one. Lil cousin AppleBloom. And he guessed the other two were the other members of the infamous Cutie Mark Crusaders. Caramel shuddered; he had learned _long_ ago to never get involved with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Last time he had helped AppleBloom and her friends his mane had been dyed a vibrant yellow for two weeks. An incident that his cousins still teased him about, in good nature of course. His eyes were drawn to the three little ones. He wanted a foal of his own one day. He wanted to be a good father.

His thoughts drifted back to Ditzy Doo.

What if he said the wrong thing? What if he acted like a fool? Caramel kept his head pointed towards the tile floor, unaware of the pink pony marching in lock-step next to him. When he turned, she turned, when he stopped, she stopped; her actions mirrored his exactly. Whereas Caramel _was_ deep in thought, the baker, Pinky Pie, only _looked_ like she was deep in thought. Truth be told, she was just mirroring Caramel. It was fun.

A sinking feeling crept into Caramel's stomach and he glanced up slightly. His eyes instantly found by a pair of sky-blue eyes and a toothy smile.

"Hi!" Pinkie chirped loudly and Caramel fell back, surprised.

"Gah!" He said, "Don't do that!" The baker ignored his protest and leaned her head closer.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" She asked.

"I…uh…no…nothin'." He managed. The pink pony only narrowed her eyes and leaned closer. She obviously didn't believe him. She inched closer and closer and _closer_.

"Ok ok." Caramel finally said and the baker backed off instantly. "I…can ya'll keep a secret?"

"Sure I can!" Pinkie exclaimed, "This one time Fluttershy told me about this crush she has on a colt here in town, and I've kept it a secret ever since."

"Who was the colt?" Caramel asked. He knew Big Macintosh had a thing for the shy Pegasus. Perhaps he could play match maker, or at least let Big Mac know who the competition was.

"I'm not going to say, silly! Then it wouldn't be a secret!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh ok…then can ya'll keep one more secret?" Caramel asked.

"Unhuh unhuh." Pinkie nodded her head eagerly.

"Ok…" Caramel took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Ditzy Doo."

Pinkie gasped and covered her mouth with her hooves. Caramel was sure the hyper baker was about to explode. The farmer took a step back. Pinkie waved her hands around as if gripped by a seizure before swallowing hard. It seems like all her energy and excitement was swallowed to and she calmed down. Still, she hopped slightly, her hooves never going higher than an inch or so off the floor. Caramel had long since accepted that Pinkie Pie was physically incapable of standing still. How the pink mare ever slept was beyond him.

"Have you told her?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head.

"I…I can't." Caramel looked down sadly, "What if she doesn't feel the same? I feel like I'm just a friend."

"But you never know until you try." Pinkie pointed out.

"I know. I just…" Pinkie put a hoof to the farmer's shoulder. Caramel was surprised to see the baker looked serious.

"Sometimes you just have to try." Pinkie said, "Sometimes the risks are worthy it. Like cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?" Caramel was puzzled.

"Yeah-huh." Pinkie replied, "I spent so long trying to make the most super delicious cupcakes for RainDrops wedding last week. Remember?"

"Uh yeah…they were delicious. How'd you do it?"

"Garlic. It just felt right." Pinkie said simply, "I really wanted something to off-set the cinnamon and vanilla Raindrops wanted so I used garlic powder. I knew the guests would think the original cupcakes were too sweet. So garlic. I risked it, and it was super-duper awesome!"

"Garlic?"

"Garlic."

"Garlic." Caramel nodded, "So…Ditzy Doo is my cupcake? Or was she the garlic?"

"I dunno. Point is go for it!" Pinkie turned towards the kitchen, "I'll go check on those muffins for you. Why so many banana-nut?"

"Ditzy loves banana-nut muffins." At this Pinkie smiled sweetly, "I wanted to do something special for her."

"You silly pony!" She said, "You didn't need any advice from me. You know exactly what you're doing."

0000000000000

"And step and step and step-hold. And hair flip." Rarity's voice was hard and precise. Sadly Ditzy couldn't follow along and she toppled over, her balance lost. The mailpony fell to the ground for what felt like the fortieth time today.

"No-no-no, sweetie, you have to get this right." Rarity approached the prone mailpony and offered a hoof. Ditzy took it and allowed the fashion pony to pull her to her hooves.

"I'm sorry…balance is not one of my strong points." Ditzy said dejectedly.

"Which is why we are practicing here." Rarity replied cheerfully, "Now watch me."

Ditzy gave the fashion pony room to move. Rarity had set up one of her wooden mannequins, a colt's mannequin to be precise, in the center of her cleared store front. Rarity took a single, slow step towards the mannequin, crossing her left hooves over her right ones.

"Step" She echoed, and took another step; this time she crossed her right legs over her left, "Step" By now she was a single step from the mannequin's face. "and step." She stepped carefully, seductively, across the mannequin's front. "Hold." She paused, "Hair-flip." This time she flung her hair to the side, brushing a few strands over the mannequin's face and fluttered her eyes at the wood eyed pony. "And done. This colt is now mush in my hooves."

"You make it look so easy." Ditzy breathed, "But are you sure this is…necessary?"

"Sweetie, this is the single most important part." Rarity scrunched her face, thinking, "I think after the hair-flip, you should flick his nose with one of your wings as you walk away. Give him something to follow. Lightly of course. And playfully."

"I…uh…I don't know…" Ditzy breathed, "This all seems so…"

"Romantic?" Rarity chirped.

"Manipulative?" Applejack narrowed her eyes at Rarity who glowered back.

"Intimate?" Rarity turned back to the mailpony, pushing Applejack away with her hoof.

"Wasteful?" The farmer shoulder-charged the fashion pony, knocking her to the floor and staring the confused mailpony in the eyes.

"It's….seductive." Ditzy looked away, a blush kissing her cheeks. Rarity and Applejack shared a look, both willing to accept this answer.

"Good enough."

"Absolutely dear." Rarity walked behind Ditzy and rearranged the wooden mannequin, "Now again. We will practice until you get this right." Ditzy sighed; balance was not her strong point. Applejack noticed the mailpony's look.

"Now hold on a minute." The farmer cut in, "I've been watchi' ya'll put the moves on that wooden horse for long enough. What, if any, is the point of all this?" the farmer looked between the two ponies, "I mean, Caramel is already pinnin' for Ditzy. Why all this…sugar?"

"Applejack dear, this is insurance." Rarity said, "When I'm finished with Ditzy, she will all made up. Remember the Gala? Remember how nice you looked? Remember what happened?"

"Uh…yeah…" Applejack looked down, a red tint on her cheeks. Rarity smiled smugly.

"…And how long have you been dating Soarin?" Rarity chuckled. Ditzy gasped.

"You're dating a WonderBolt?" Both Rarity and Applejack tackled the mailpony to the floor, covering her mouth with their hooves.

"Sssshhhhh!" Rarity hissed.

"Not so loud!" Applejack almost pleaded. The two looked around, as if expecting the world to react negatively to Ditzy's question. They held their breath but nothing happened. After thirty seconds the two sighed with relief and helped Ditzy up. The mailpony looked around nervously.

"What was that?" She almost snapped.

"We're trying to keep it a secret." Rarity said and quickly went to the window. She glanced out and sighed, "Clear."

"Keep it a secret from whom?" Ditzy asked. The two looked at her, astonished she needed to ask.

"Rainbow Dash." The both said in unison.

"Oh"

"Can you imagine what would happen if Rainbow knew I was datin' one of the…" Applejack looked around cautiously and whispered, "…WonderBolts?" Ditzy thought for a minute.

"She is a little…obsessed." Ditzy said after a minute, "But Rainbow Dash is your friend. Do you really think she'd be angry?"

"Angry? Na'." Applejack laughed then grew serious in an instant, "But a' thinks she'd try to take Soarin' for herself."

"I made a pass at him once." Rarity said as more of an after-thought, "In Manehattan. I was drunk…it was a mistake."

"And you ain't gonna be makin' that mistake again, is ya?" Applejack narrowed her eyes at her friend. For the first time all day, Rarity gulped nervously. Her jaw suddenly hurt; an echo of the buck Applejack had given her at a party several months ago. A buck that had left no question as to who Soarin' belonged to. Rarity had apologized umpty-illion times to both Applejack and Soarin since then, for acting so un-lady-like. Rarity was ashamed she had behaved like such a harlot; although she was forgiven, Applejack had never left Rarity alone with Soarin in a room since. As part of her penance, Rarity gave a free make-over to Applejack whenever it was the farmer's turn to go out of town to visit her coltfriend.

"No ma'am." Rarity whispered as Applejack loomed over her.

"Better not." The farmer said and softened up, "'nough about me. I understands why Soarin was all smitten by me at the Gala, but we'd never met before. First impressions and whatnot. Caramel is already head-over-hooves for Ditzy. Why all the moves?"

"Because!" Rarity stomped her hoof, "I will make Ditzy gorgeous! Breath-taking! She'll be a Goddess!"

"That's….bad?" Ditzy asked. Her heart was pounding hard. She had never been gorgeous. She was so excited and nervous. What would Caramel think?...oh Celestia, what if he didn't like it? What if all the make-up and product made him think Ditzy was a floozy? Both Rarity and Applejack noticed the change in Ditzy's demeanor. "Are…are you sure?"

"What did I say about second guessin'?" Applejack nudged the pony.

"I…uh…well…"

"And that is why we are practicing this…_seduction_." Rarity brushed her tail over the wooden mannequin, "If Caramel has any doubts or is suffering from cold-hooves, this will seal the deal." Both Applejack and Ditzy made to comment but Rarity held up a hoof, "Trust me. I know romance better than both of you combined…coltfriends not withstanding."

"I…I guess." Ditzy was still unsure. She had never been seductive. Would Caramel think she was too forward? Or was this a pleasant change of pace from the shy pony Ditzy normally was? Still…Rarity was sure, and Applejack had a coltfriend from listening to the fashion pony's advice. Ditzy felt her heart flutter; what if Caramel was her coltfriend before the sun set? The thought made Ditzy giddy and she smiled.

She wanted this; _needed_ this! She would knock Caramel off his hooves with her beauty. Rarity was right; he wouldn't know what hit him. Ditzy stood taller, more confident, her eyes crossed.

"Alright." She nodded towards the mannequin, "Let's try this again." Her voice was firm, and the other ponies smiled knowingly.

"Absolutely."

"Go get 'em girl."


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the afternoon when Rarity finally allowed Ditzy Doo to leave for her date. The air was crisp and the mailpony found it a refreshing change from the perfume-laced air of the Carousel Boutique. Ditzy's new boots crunched the snow under her hoof and she shivered slightly at the sound. She knew it was cold; her breath froze in the air and the sun hung ponderously on the horizon. The few ever-green trees that dotted Ponyville swayed gently in the wind. And yet, the mailpony felt none of it.

In part that was thanks to her new winter outfit. Rarity had truly gone all out, fashioning a stunning full length winter coat, a new pair of boots, and even a pearl white scarf. For sentimental reasons, Ditzy had asked if Rarity could repair her old winter clothes. This new outfit was, after all, for special occasions. Ditzy would come back later in the week for her old clothes. Tonight though, she had plans. The very thought of what she had planned warmed her more than anything.

Her mind was filled with scenarios and fantasies. She had three different confessional speeches memorized, each proclaiming her love for Caramel. She had recited them endlessly to her new friends, after of course Rarity had written them. The fashion unicorn had even planned in meticulous detail how Ditzy should carry herself, when to bat her eyelashes, how to leave her mouth ever so slightly open and kissable. It had gone to ridiculous lengths. Thankfully Applejack had stepped in, ushering the mailpony out the door before she grew too nervous.

There was an eagerness to Ditzy's flight when she took to the sky. The last rays of the sun warmed her skin nicely, and her stone gray fur seemed to glow. A few ponies watched her as she flew; words were whispered and a few colts found themselves on the receiving end of jealous, angry glares from their marefriends. Ditzy Doo looked down at the town, noticing the double-takes of colts and stallions and even a few mares. For the first time in her life, Ditzy felt beautiful. She felt wanted, desired.

Caramel would be hers.

0000000000000

Tree Sap glanced out the frost covered window of her diner. It was going to be a beautiful night, she could tell. Ever since the return of Princess Luna, the night stars seemed to sparkle brighter. The day had been long and Tree Sap's body was tired. She stretched a knot in her shoulder and sighed. Her thoughts drifted to Ditzy Doo. Tree Sap had always known there was something between her and Caramel; even months before Ditzy Doo herself had realized it.

Tree Sap smiled. It looked like she was going to be collecting on that bet she made with RainDrops. At least, she hoped she would. Ditzy deserved it; Caramel deserved it. And Tree Sap had seen a breath-taking ocean blue dress in the window at the Carousel Boutique that she planned to get with her winnings. RainDrops needed to return from her honeymoon.

A shining form caught Tree Sap's sullen gaze. It was like perfect marble catching the sunlight and Tree Sap gasped. She would know that pony anywhere. Ditzy was like an angel of fire and grace in the sky. She was gorgeous. Caramel would be like pudding in her hooves. Tree Sap wished RainDrops could see this. Ditzy Doo was off to get her colt.

It seemed like every pony was finding somepony to be with…Tree Sap sighed sadly, suddenly feeling very alone. Friends were one thing, a truly great thing; but nothing compared to the warmth and comfort a romantic companion could bring.

The door opened with a rush of cold air and a pony quickly closed it behind him. His coat was a shadow-grey and he shook out his black mane. His soft blue eyes found Tree Sap and she gulped, suddenly very nervous and blushing. His handsome features were not lost on the pony, nor the jade-green of his four-leaf clover cutie mark.

"Cold out there." He said, then noticed the rest of the diner was empty, "Oh sorry, are you still open? I can go somewhere else if need be…?" Truth be told, she had closed over an hour ago and she had simply forgotten to lock the door or turn off the lights as she cleaned. But she would never tell him that; not until years later that is.

"No, no, please come in." Tree Sap smiled at him, "Welcome to the Maple Stack. I'm Tree Sap and I'll be helping you tonight."

"Great! I'm starving!" He nodded his head gently, "I'm Clover. My friends call me Lucky, though."

_Oh_ Tree Sap thought to herself, smiling _things are looking up for me_.

00000000000000

"Be sure to shut off all the lights." Mrs. Stamp said as she put on her dirt brown jacket and soft black hat. Caramel sighed for what felt like that hundredth time since he returned from the bakery.

"I know I know." He said, taking a very deliberate step towards the front door, blocking Mrs. Stamp from returning to the back rooms. He adored his boss for her dry wit and careful generosity, but like all old ponies, she never knew when to just shut up and leave. He had been trying to get her to go home for twenty minutes. If he was going to be…romantic…with Ditzy, he didn't want her hanging around, spying, or worse, offering advice.

"And be sure to check that there is enough firewood for tomorrow." She said, "If not, there-"

"-is more firewood outback in the shack." Caramel interrupted her. This was his third winter at the post office for Celestia's sake! He was the assistant manager! Granted the only other employee, Ditzy, was the executive delivery agent, but still! Fancy titles meant more bits so far as Caramel could tell. Caramel saw that Mrs. Stamp was about to continue, and cut her off.

"And the key is on the mantel over the fireplace. And I'll put it back when I is done. And I'll be sure to close the shutters, but leave the pet-door open for an' animals what are looking for a warm place t' sleep."

"They do get so cold this time of year." Mrs. Stamp commented. She took a deep breath at the front door, "Ok, let's go over the list one more time. Be sure-"

"Mrs. Stamp!" Caramel said firmly, silencing her, "I can do this. I won't let ya' down, I promise."

"I know you won't my boy." She smiled at him. She leaned forward and whispered, "And so help me, if you break Ditzy Doo's heart, NightMare Moon herself with quiver in fear when I finish with you." Normally Caramel would be scared senseless, but he knew and she knew that he would never, ever, hurt Ditzy Doo. Instead of backing down, he smiled knowingly at the older pony.

"Go home Mrs. Stamp. Have some spiced tea and a ginger snap." The older pony smiled back at him and winked once before leaving. Caramel put his back to the front door as he closed his and sighed. Thank Celestia!

He took a moment to compose himself and walked back to break rooms. He stopped by the fire and put a few more logs on it. He wanted the office cozy warm. He had hung a cast-iron pot over the fire and filled it with the red delicious apple cider. Caramel turned to the food he had bought; hopefully Ditzy Doo would understand how much her happiness meant to him. He would do anything to see her smile.

The front door creaked open again and Caramel sighed. Oh sweet Celestia, if Mrs. Stamp had come back to list more closing activities he would scream! Caramel walked back to the office front.

"Mrs. Stamp, I told ya' I can…" His words died in his throat as he saw who it was that had just come in.

"Ditzy?" Caramel breathed, his words almost lost in his awe, "Is…is that you?"

Ditzy stepped out into the light, a timid yet seductive smile on her face. Her old jacket was gone. In its place was a sleek, form fitting purple winter coat. Golden lace trimmed the sleeves and spiraled intricately over her chest. The zipper, polished silver in color, sported a single flawless diamond that sparkled like a star. The mailpony's makeup was flawless, her lips a soft pink and a dark grey eye-shadow gave her a lustful look. Her golden hair was smoothed and combed over one eye and her tail was braided. The Pegasus' wings were trimmed with jewelry. A single silver loop adorned with two white pearls hung from one wing, while the other was studded with flakes of gold. She approached slowly, each step timed to perfection. Her front two hooves housed in shining ruby shoes. She was breath-taking; every inch the Goddess Rarity had promised.

The mailpony stepped closer, but her left hoof slipped. She had never walked in heels before. A quick flap on her wings kept her from falling over. Ditzy quickly righted herself and smoothed out her jacket. Hopefully her hair was not messed up.

"Hello Caramel." She spoke the words in a low, sultry voice. She took a step towards him; _One_. Another step, this one she also almost slipped on but caught herself; _Two_. Her third step brought her face-to-face with Caramel. She saw the look in his eyes and for a second, she faltered. Instead of the barely controlled lust she had hoped for, she saw only concern and unease. He was staring at her, watching her movements carefully.

"Ditzy, I-" She put a hoof to his lips.

"Shush." She whispered and stepped past him; _three_. Ditzy gulped quickly; now for the _coup de grace_. Her wing flicked up, brushing his nose. The perfume Rarity had insisted she wear took the desired effect. Caramel hissed and inhaled deeply, momentarily lost in her flowery scent. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Ditzy almost squealed with glee, but she kept her composure. Rarity had told her she would have this effect on him. Ditzy was so excited that when she took her next step, her wing still brushing against Caramel, she lost her balance.

Ditzy yelled out as the floor came rushing up to meet her. A heartbeat before slamming face first into the hard floor a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Ditzy looked up into Caramel's worried blue eyes and all confidence drained from the mare's body. Her eyes crossed and she frowned.

"Ditzy!" Caramel called out.

"Let me try that again." She said quickly, her heart pounding. She stood quickly and stepped away from him. She repositioned herself a few steps away from the bewildered Caramel. This time when she stepped, her heel caught a small hole in the floor and it broke. Ditzy stumbled again, screaming in anger and shock. Lightning quick Caramel had her in his strong farmer arms.

"Ditzy!" He called out, "What are ya'll doin? Ya'll ok? Why are ya' fallin all over the place?"

Ditzy shook her head sadly and let Caramel help her back to her hooves.

"No…no Caramel I'm not ok." She looked down at her clothes, felt the layers of make-up on her face, her product filled mane and suddenly she felt like a clown. "I spent so long practicing…I just wanted…" she looked up at Caramel and remembered the look he had given Rarity earlier.

"Who was I kidding?" She almost spat and pulled away from him. Her gaze found the spread of food Caramel had prepared. "Oh Celestia…"

Displayed on the table were over a dozen muffins, half of which were banana-nut. There was also a carrot cake, cinnamon rolls and a box of chocolate treats. She could smell fresh apple cider and somehow she knew Caramel had traveled all the way to Sweet Apple Acres to get it. Suddenly Ditzy felt even worse; everything Caramel had been in charge of had turned out perfectly. Ditzy's only task was to look beautiful for him and she had tripped twice and almost broke her nose on the floor.

"You did all of this?" She turned to him, "For me?"

"Of course." Caramel stated as if it was obvious, "It's what ya' wanted, right?" The sadness in her eyes caused Caramel's heart to start pounding.

"I…I just wanted to look good…just once I wanted to be beautiful." Ditzy said, "That's all I had to do! But I messed it up! I…I'm derpy!" She turned to him, "I'm just…just a…a Derpy Hooves!"

Caramel wasted no time in pulling her into a tight embrace and she cried into his shoulder. Ever since she had been a foal, the hurtful nickname had stuck with her. Today, just now, she felt like she deserved the mocking moniker. Her tears tore through the makeup she wore and left unattractive, wet dark grey streaks of color down her fur. A few moments passed and Ditzy's sobs subsided and she was reduced to hiccups.

"Ditzy ya'll are always beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and laughed bitterly.

"Look at me." She said, "Rarity Unicorn spent all day doing my makeup and fixing my mane…teaching me to walk…making this" she motioned to her new clothes. "I messed this up."

"Ditzy, what did ya'll mess up?" Caramel asked, "Ya'll are here, with me…in my arms." These last words were whispered, and if Ditzy had heard him she gave no sign.

"I…I was going to seduce you." She said, ashamed, and looked away, "Rarity taught me how…I wanted you to notice me."

"I notice ya' every day." The farmer's heart was pounding in his chest.

"No, I meant _notice_ notice." She gulped, there was no turning back now, "As in…more than just friends notice." Caramel was shocked for a moment. Never had he imagined she would feel the same about him. A slow, soft smile found its way to his lips.

"So did I." Ditzy had no time to register his words before his lips found hers. Caramel had no idea where this sudden bravery came from, but he wasn't about to question it. Ditzy went stiff for a moment before sighing and relaxing into Caramel's lips. All the dreams, fantasies and imagined scenarios Ditzy had of Caramel and hers first kiss failed to encapsulate even half of what she felt. Time blissfully went by before Caramel pulled away. He gave the mailpony a toothy grin which she eagerly returned.

"Even looking this way?" she asked, "You still…_notice_ me?"

"Ditzy." He sighed and she filled with ice, fear gripping her, "You don't have to wear all this…froufrou silliness." He walked over to a cup of water and dipped a cloth in it. Ditzy went ramrod stiff when he walked back. Using his mouth to hold the cloth, Caramel wiped away the tear stains and smeared makeup. He brushed the cloth gently over her eyelids, down her cheek and over her lips. When he was finished there, he let the cloth fall to the ground and gave her a quick second kiss. When he was finished, Caramel took a step back and looked at her. Ditzy sat down on the floor, keeping her head down but her eyes up to judge Caramel's reactions.

"There's the pony I notice." He said with a smile. Ditzy blushed madly but managed to look up.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes crossing again. Caramel merely smiled at her and nodded. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and capturing his lips in a burning kiss. Caramel wrapped his arms around his mare and pulled her tight against his chest. When the need for air was too great, Ditzy pulled away and rested her head on Caramel.

"…I love you." She whispered.

"I love ya' too Ditzy Doo." Caramel responded instantly. Ditzy shivered at the words rumbled from his chest and she sighed happily. Minutes passed as the two laid on the ground, lost in their embrace. As the clock ticked by, a new sound was heard. Ditzy blushed as her stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hungry there Ditz?" Caramel asked and she nodded her head sheepishly, "Well, what can I get for ya'?"

"Muffins!"

00000000

**This is the last chapter for this fic. **

**But I do have a question for you, reader: Should my next MLP fic be a AppleJack/Soarin fic or a Twilight/OC fic? I plan on doing both eventually, but I'd like to know which should be first. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
